Burning! Episode 32
Nintendocan) Thanks, DarkusGUY! DarkusGUY) You're welcome! ( By Darkusfan202 ) Darkusfan202) Thanks, Pyro! Pyro) Lets finish this for Arric! Darkusfan202) Yeah! DarkusGUY) Ability Activate! Darkened Whip! ( A purple string of energy comes from Darkened Dragonoid's tail, used to whip opponent's at long ranges ) ( A the purple string of energy moves, trees fall and grass gets trimmed ) ( Volcano Dragonoid and Meteonoid jump into the air ) ( Roxanoid's foot slams into Volcano Dragonoid's mid-section and back flips off ) ( Meteonoid tackles Darkened Dragonoid ) ( Volcano Dragonoid crashes to the ground, while Roxanoid lands on his feet ) ( Darkened Dragonoid falls to the ground, before the purple string swipes Meteonoid's feet ) Volcano Dragonoid) YOU DARE TRY ME! Pyro) YEAH, HE DOES! Volcano Dragonoid) HE BETTER BE READY FOR AN ERUPTION! Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Erupt! ( A forceful beam of fire and molten rock comes out of Volcano Dragonoid's chest and targets the opponent ) ( The beam speeds up ) Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Rocking Kicks! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid's legs harden as he does windmill roundhouse kicks ) ( Roxanoid kicks the beam, sending flames flying everywhere ) ( Trees catch on fire ) Nintendocan) ... ( Roxanoid kicks Volcano Dragonoid's face, smashing Volcano Dragonoid's face to the ground ) Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Flame Absorb! ( Flameblaze Roxanoid absorbs fire to increases his power ) ( The forest fire starts to lose fire power ) ( Darkened Dragonoid's back crashes into Roxanoid, pinning Roxanoid to the ground ) ( Roxanoid turns into his ball form ) ( Darkened Dragonoid gets up, as Roxanoid returns to Nintendocan's hands ) DarkusGUY) SH*T! ( A beam clashes with Darkened Dragonoid's back ) ( Darkened Dragonoid speeds towards Meteonoid ) DarkusGUY) Ability Activate! Dark-End Blade! ( The blade on Darkened Dragonoid's wings turn black ) Darkusfan202) Ability Activate! Cosmic Showers! ( A rainbow of dark colors of rocks fall to the ground ) ( Darkened Dragonoid speeds through the rocks and the side of his wing's blade scrapes Meteonoid ) ( Shadow Meteonoid turns to his ball form and goes into Darkusfan202's hands ) ( Darkened Dragonoid gains control of his flight and turns back to Volcano Dragonoid, after flying up ) ( Darkened Dragonoid charges towards Volcano Dragonoid ) ( Trees start to collapse ) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Darkusfan202) We better leave, Meteonoid! Shadow Meteonoid) I'm with you! ( Darkusfan202 and Shadow Meteonoid disappear ) ( Police sirens go off ) ( A tree falls infront of Darkened Dragonoid's past, as DarkusGUY runs up to Nintendocan ) ( Darkened Dragonoid stops ) DarkusGUY) We need to get out of here! Nintendocan) YEAH! ( Darkened Dragonoid lands ) ( DarkusGUY and Nintendocan get on Darkened Dragonoid ) ( Darkened Dragonoid leaves ) A few minutes later... Cop 1) What the... ( Interruption ) Cop 2) BEEP! Cop 1) Well, we have a huge case on our hands... Cop 2) Oh...THE FIGHTERS ARE ON THERE WAY! Cop 1) Good! ( Meanwhile, in the burning forest ) ???) MY HOME! ???) WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS TO OUR HOME! ???) RAWWWWWR! ( A gust of wind puts the fires out ) ( Outside the forest ) Cop 2) ... Cop 1) Call the fighters, tell them we don't need them... Cop 2) Sure... Cop 1) This is surely going to be a hard case... Guard's Duty! Episode 33 Grade of Burning! Episode 32? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:DarkusGUY Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Cop 1 Category:Cop 2 Category:Darkened Dragonoid Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Flameblaze Roxanoid Category:Shadow Meteonoid